


and the pursuit of happiness

by zanykingmentality



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game(s), Spoilers, Vignette, mc named jiyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanykingmentality/pseuds/zanykingmentality
Summary: on the road.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	and the pursuit of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm _preeeetty_ sure this is a reupload because i could've sworn i posted this before... but whatever! i was digging through my drive folders and found this from 2017 and i figured, i'm getting back into mm, why not? 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy!

His fingers are freezing against the steering wheel. Streetlamps illuminate the road; the moon shines high in the sky, above them all, watching. 

In the passenger’s seat, Jiyeon presses her cheek against her misted window, the laptop in her lap. It beeps as they continue forward, and recalculates their route every time they turn, whether it’s needed or not. It’s better that way; they’ll know if Saeran is moving. 

Saeyoung’s window has been down for the past hour. He can feel wind against one side of his face. His fingers grip the steering wheel tighter, unfaltering. 

The warm orange glow of the streetlamps is peaceful, soothing. He’s familiar with this, the feeling of late-night missions and urgency to be somewhere. He still has to get used to the presence next to him, to the minute clench of his heart when her fingers twitch toward him, brush away a stray lock of hair, and return to her side. 

“What was that for?” he asks, a teasing lilt to his voice. Now isn’t the time for jokes, but he can’t help himself. 

“It looked like it was getting in the way.” She shifts in her seat so she’s slightly facing him. 

“ _Aww_.” 

They continue in silence. The highway is almost lifeless, save for a few delivery trucks and odd cars with bent license plates. Saeyoung tries not to notice the feeling of Jiyeon’s eyes on him until he can’t. 

“You’re staring.”

“Just thinking.” 

“About what?” 

She doesn’t answer, fingers tapping idly against her knees. 

“Babe. Talk to me.” 

“I just… I never imagined everything that’s happened. And how quickly it affected me. I never could’ve seen any of this coming. I guess. It’s just crazy to think about.” 

Saeyoung doesn’t stop the small smile that finds itself on his lips. “Sometimes it’s the unexpected things that end up the best.” 

“Yeah.” She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath. Opens them again. “Yeah.” 

It goes quiet again, and Saeyoung is acutely aware of her breathing next to him. She falls asleep for a while. 

Suddenly: “The sun’s rising.” Her voice is quiet and sleep clouds her eyes. “My turn to drive.” 

“I’m fine,” Saeyoung insists. “You don’t need to.” 

“Yes, I do.” She stares at him through half-lidded eyes until he pulls over at a rest stop. The sun pokes over the horizon and they sit for a moment, watching it. 

“The sun rises every day, no matter what.” Saeyoung reaches over and grips her fingers in his. 

“No matter what.” She nods back at him, presses her lips briefly against his forehead. “We’ll be alright. We’ll find him.” 

They switch seats and set off again. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave me a kudos and/or a comment, because they really make my day! you can catch me at aquilics on twitter~


End file.
